


Una noche para respirar

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Anal Sex, First Time, Lenguaje Vulgar, M/M, NSFW, Primera vez, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Era una promesa ante Dios que el amor de Crowley no sería correspondido, pero su desdicha sería compensada con pasión, y lujuria.Gabriel tenía que estar esa noche, pero no tenía porque quedarse. No tenía porque estar debajo de un farol a orillas del mar.





	Una noche para respirar

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo está inspirado en un cortometraje.
> 
> Nuevamente se advierte, este fic tiene contenido sexual explícito.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Y mucho amor a mi beta [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings) la cual amo con mi vida <3

Cerca del puerto la marea era alta, grandes olas se estrellaban contra las rocas. La brisa era húmeda y fría, la noche olía a sal. Olía a mar. Los pequeños barcos se mecían, parecían blancas estrellas en el agua, se movían de un lado a otro hipnotizantes. 

—¡Déjame en paz! Entiende que no… No podemos, no es posible.—Los gritos y quejidos hacían eco en el muelle. Aziraphale estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No! ¿Por qué no puedes? No estás obligado. Puedes escoger Aziraphale.—Crowley empezaba a perder el temperamento, sus manos temblaban de enojo y únicamente las podía calmar jalando su cabello.

Aziraphale lo vio soltando una triste risa.—¿Al menos te estás escuchando? No quiero ser un caído Crowley. No quiero vivir al _ extremo _por unos segundos y estrellarme para no volver a caminar.

Crowley no quería seguir escuchando.—¿Aún voy muy rápido para ti? No lo creo, eres ¡Tú! ¡Quien no quiere avanzar! No voy a continuar “disminuyendo” por alguien que no da ni un paso por mi.

El ángel por fin lloró, pesadas y largas lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Sus blancas mejillas se mancharon como nunca lo habían hecho. 

Era noche. Curiosamente no había nadie alrededor, o eso creían. Ambos hombres se encontraban lejos de Londres, en otro país, en otro continente. En un muelle con departamentos agrietados y pasillos que se iluminaban con la luz de luna. En uno de muchos apartamentos de bloque rojo, en una solitaria habitación con balcón, observaba distraído Gabriel. 

—No te volveré a hablar Crowley. Es una promesa, yo-...—Aziraphale de repente se quedó callado, bajó su cabeza y suspirando hondo volvió a ver a Crowley.—Solo…. Solo no vuelvas a la biblioteca, o a ningún lugar donde esté.

Crowley no mostró ningún interés, veía con indiferencia al ángel, pero aún así sus peculiares ojos mostraban toda la tristeza contenida de siglos. El desprecio y decepción también. No sabía si era por él, o por su _ ángel. _

Aziraphale no dijo más y se retiró, desapareció entre los pasajes del cielo. 

Crowley esperó minutos, quieto y solo en el frío, para así poder gritar. Su voz fue desgarradora, se quebró en un alarido de ayuda, sus ojos rápidamente ardieron con la esperanza de llorar, pero nada sucedió. 

El arcángel fue espectador de todo, sabía de la _ estúpida _ decisión de Aziraphale, sabía de toda la historia entre el ángel y el demonio. Lo que fue inesperado había sido la reacción de él mismo. Gabriel decidió bajar y quedarse en el muelle, donde era frecuente pescar, y para las almas en pena desahogarse. No sabía porqué estaba ahí, se suponía que vigilaría a Aziraphale para evaluarlo y darle más ( _ o menos _ ) responsabilidad en el cielo. Fin de su trabajo. Sin embargo se hallaba parado debajo de un farol, con frío y la distante compañía de mujeres _ de la noche _a lo largo del muelle, junto con el sonido del mar haciendo un compás que te incitaba a quedarte. 

  


—¡Hey!—Saludó una voz que al principio Gabriel no reconoció, porque de haber sido así no hubiera volteado. Era Crowley quien saludaba.

—Hola—devolvió el gesto Gabriel con voz indiferente. 

Crowley tragó saliva, tosió tratando de acomodar su garganta. Gabriel se rió para sí mismo porque sabía el porqué de la voz átona de Crowley. 

—¿Cuánto cobras?—preguntó divertido Crowley sin ver a Gabriel. 

El arcángel se extrañó por la pregunta, pero bastaron unos segundos para saber a qué se refería. El arcángel se quedó en silencio, Crowley tuvo que mirarlo, los profundos ojos lila de Gabriel eran brillantes, las líneas de expresión marcadas profundamente. 

—Hay muchas mujeres aquí derecho. Hombres también, sé que son tu estilo.—Respondió Gabriel apuntando a la poca gente que paseaba por_ placer carnal _a orillas de la playa.

—¿Cuál es tu estilo?

La pregunta nuevamente dejó sin habla a Gabriel. Los dos se miraron, sufrían por cosas totalmente distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se resumía en soledad y dolor.

—6000.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu estilo es 6000?—Ahora era Crowley quien estaba confundido.

—Cobró 6000.

El rostro del demonio se quedó pasmado, agitó su cabeza para después reír.

—Hecho.

Gabriel igual rió, se quedó quieto con una boba sonrisa. Esperaba a que Crowley se fuera, creía que era una broma pero el demonio continuaba parado a un lado suyo. Gabriel lo observó de arriba y abajo.

—¿Tienes un lugar?—Gabriel decidió seguirle el juego.

—No.

—Yo si. Es cerca de aquí, en los departamentos rojos.

Crowley empezó a seguir al arcángel, caminaban lado a lado tranquilos por las calles, cada vez se alejaban más del puerto y su olor a sal. Llegaron al departamento, Crowley detrás de Gabriel subía las escaleras. 

Crowley no preguntó porqué estaba Gabriel ahí, porqué tenía un departamento. Realmente no le importaba, esperaba que la duda lo consolase.

La puerta se abrió chirriando, la habitación era pequeña, para pasar una sola noche.

—¿Tienes un lugar donde ir al baño?

—Claro, aquí a la izquierda, al fondo.—Indicó Gabriel.

Crowley únicamente asintió y se dirigió al baño. Entró y se miró detenidamente al espejo.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—se preguntaba así mismo. Respiraba rápidamente esperando una _ divina _respuesta. No pasó. Abrió el grifo y lavó bruscamente su rostro.

El demonio salió buscando con la mirada al arcángel, lo vio en el único cuarto del lugar. Gabriel estaba sentado a orillas de la cama, contemplaba la nada por la ventana. Las luces de afuera alargaban las sombras del lugar.

—Pensé que te habías ido.—Dijo Crowley sentándose a un costado de Gabriel.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—No sé. 

Un silencio se formó en el lugar, uno espeso lleno de timidez. Las emociones de cada quien nublaban sus cabezas sin poder realmente hablar.

—Sabes—empezó Gabriel a hablar—los vi. Aziraphale llorando y tu gritando.

Crowley tenía la cabeza gacha, la levantó al momento pero Gabriel seguía con la mirada perdida.

—No tenía idea.

—¿No se te hizo raro que estuviera en el puerto?

—No. Del cielo ya nada me sorprende.

El arcángel se encogió de hombros y continuó decaído— No entiendo porque estoy enojado. Llevo años vigilando a muchos ángeles, demasiados, y el único que hace eco en mi cabeza es Aziraphale. Él no es un ángel común, a pasado más tiempo en la tierra que en el cielo. Estoy seguro que sabe más de los humanos que Dios.—Terminó con una carcajada sin humor.

El demonio escuchó con atención, sabía que sentimiento tenía Gabriel, después de todo era un demonio, _ especializado en estados destructivos _. 

—No es enojo. Es envidia, tristeza y desdicha por no ser tú quien disfrute lo que él.—Argumentó Crowley.

Gabriel giró su rostro, miró directo a Crowley sonriendo.—Supongo que sí—respondió.

Hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez se sintió como una pausa.

—¿Ya lo has hecho alguna vez?—preguntó sugestivo Crowley. 

—¿Hacer… Eso? No. No, nunca—aseguró Gabriel con pena y el rostro ruborizado.

Una parte dentro de Crowley se alegró por eso, nunca se perdonaría si un ángel que jamás pisaba la tierra fuera más _ experimentado _que él. 

—¿Y tú?—inquirió Gabriel.

—Ya, no muchas veces, pero si varias.

—¿Fue con Aziraphale?—preguntó tímido por el tema el arcángel.

Crowley negó lentamente.—No, ni siquiera quiso estar conmigo… Mucho menos _ eso. _

—Lamentó eso, ¿fueron mujeres o hombres con quien hiciste el amor?

El ambiente sereno lo cortó Crowley quien empezó a reír fuertemente.—¿Amor? ¿Hacer el amor? Por favor Gabriel, somos más que adultos, no somos ni humanos ¡Ja! Para que hables así.

Gabriel se levantó molesto, y fuertemente avergonzado gritó—¡Ey! No le voy a decir como tu, que eres un vulgar. ¿Tener sexo es más aceptable?

Crowley se paró aún riendo.—Dilo ** _arcángel_ **—la palabra sabia distinta en la boca del demonio, más ligera que decir ángel.—Fornicar. Eso hace la gente, eso haremos nosotros.

El demonio avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Gabriel, el arcángel respiraba por la boca haciendo que su aliento se mezclara con el de Crowley. Calientes bocanadas que poco a poco llenaban sus pulmones, llenaban el cuarto. 

—No pienso detenerme—advirtió Crowley tomando de la cintura a Gabriel, recorría lentamente con sus manos la ancha espalda del arcángel.

Gabriel humedeció sus labios, se acercó a la boca de Crowley y rozando sus labios dijo:

_ Haz que no quiera detenerte. _

Luego lo besó. Un suspiro robado, fue una caricia de lenguas descuidadas. Gabriel se aferraba al cuerpo de Crowley. Era claro que Gabriel nunca había besado, pero la emoción con que lo hacía lo compensaba. 

Pronto los dos estaban acostados en la cama, sin separarse seguían besándose, poco a poco avanzando, con lentas pausas para respirar. Crowley fue quien inició _ el primer paso, _tomó el saco de Gabriel y lo retiró. El arcángel permaneció pasivo a los movimientos del contrario. Crowley continuó con la camisa, con el cinturón y así hasta llegar a desnudar por completo a Gabriel.

—Exactamente cómo llegaste al mundo—dijo Crowley tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho del arcángel, con abundante vello, enroscaba sus dedos en él.

Gabriel se sentía caliente, no por excitación, si no por pena y miedo de no saber qué hacer, levantó sus manos con la intención de retirar la ropa de Crowley pero éstas comenzaron a temblar. El demonio lo notó, tomó las manos del arcángel entre las suyas y las besó.

—Tranquilo—empezó a consolarlo. Crowley no quería que Gabriel se sintiera presionado. Quería que fuera un momento apacible para ambos, que durará lo más posible y principalmente estar distraídos.

El arcángel asintió despacio, retiró sus manos y únicamente observó cómo Crowley se despojaba de su ropa. El cuerpo de Crowley era liso, su abdomen fuertemente marcado y cincelado. A diferencia de Gabriel que su vientre era suave, cubierto de vello y grandes piernas con una ancha cadera. Crowley tenía largos brazos, fuertes que combinaban con sus piernas varoniles. Finalmente, cielo e infierno estaban al descubierto. 

Gabriel se acercó lo más que pudo a Crowley (aunque seguía con pena), sus piernas entre las del demonio, el arcángel sostuvo sobre sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante. Una forma de esconder su temor.

—Al principio de la creación, no existía otro sentimiento que no fuera amor—Gabriel comenzó a susurrar al oído de Crowley—pero si existía el sexo, ese era uno de los principales propósitos para los humanos. Procrear. Poblar el mundo.

Crowley oía con interés, mantuvo sus manos distraídas acariciando la espalda de Gabriel, el arcángel de repente soltaba pequeños gemidos pero seguía explicando.

—No había un nombre para el acto de reproducirse, mas los humanos como son seres de se sentimiento, después de… Ya Sabes, comer del árbol.

Crowley del mismo modo enterró su rostro en la garganta de Gabriel, repartía sutiles besos, mojados que dejaban un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios con la piel bronceada del arcángel.

—Habla Gabriel, dime más. Cuéntame del pecado.—Pedía Crowley, su voz ronca empezaba a despertar de emoción.

—Fue fácil llamarlo _ hacer el amor, _el acto es ese Crowley… Después, ya no lo hacían con la intención de procrear, era pura lujuria. Siempre me llamó la atención porque todos anhelaban ese placer, como permitían que familias, dinastías y acuerdos se deshicieran solo por… Eso. 

Crowley paró cuando escuchó su nombre, retiró su cara del cuello de Gabriel, quitó las manos del arcángel encima de él y lo vio profundamente a los ojos. Podía ver todo, y nada a la vez. Veía confianza, veía sorpresa.

—Eso estamos apunto de hacer, vamos a hacer el amor porque ese es el acto, no el sentimiento. Yo no te amo. 

El demonio quedó en silencio, emociones encontradas surgían de él, sabía que sería solo sexo de una noche. Era un mar apunto de volcar olas. Crowley respiró repetidas veces, sonrió ladino y a la vez que recostaba a Gabriel, él se colocaba arriba de él.

—Para alguien que jamás ha adulterado—Gabriel rodó los ojos divertido por la elección de palabras de Crowley.—Sabes cómo provocar a una persona. No hay amor aquí, llámalo como quieras. Yo te voy a penetrar, no solo el cuerpo, y para eso no hay nombre.

Crowley no le permitió contestar, lo calló con un beso emocionado, fue todo dientes y saliva pero sirvió a favor del demonio. El ambiente, pausadamente, se hacía más cargado de pasión. Crowley recorrió el pecho de Gabriel con mimos pero sin ternura, se colocó de rodillas a la altura de la cintura del arcángel. 

El reflejo de la luna era la única que ayudaba a tener visión en aquel pequeño cuarto, hacía resaltar el violeta de los ojos confusos por la nueva experiencia de Gabriel, y los ojos _ cítricos _de Crowley brillaban con malicia.

El demonio contemplaba cómo el pene de Gabriel con tan pocas caricias se levantaba duro y entusiasmado. Crowley lo sostuvo, con una mano lo apretó, estaba caliente y sentía como palpitaba. Gabriel se aferraba a la suave sábana debajo de él, suspiraba del placer desconocido. Crowley empezó a subir y bajar su mano, daba un masaje con su pulgar en la glande de Gabriel, rápidamente precum salió, lo esparció por todo el pene del arcángel.

—Gabriel… ¿Sigues conmigo Gabriel?—Preguntó Crowley divertido por los sonidos del arcángel, éste se restregaba sin pudor en toda la cama.

—¡Ah! Si… 

—Necesito que me hagas un milagro, bueno, que nos hagas. Esto es para el beneficio de ambos.

—Dime.

Crowley aumentó la velocidad de su mano masturbando a Gabriel.—Lubricante, aparece una botella. 

El arcángel se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco y tener una mejor vista de Crowley, su boca se sentía seca, su frente sudaba y se sentía más ligero.

—Lubricante. Lubricante… Lubricante—Pensaba una y otra vez Gabriel para tener una imagen clara, mas toda la atención que Crowley le daba ahí abajo lo dificultaba. 

A Crowley no le importó que Gabriel tuviera dificultades para tener la mente _ despejada, _ él seguía con su tarea de darle placer. Con firmes dedos envolvía el grande falo del arcángel, éste se curvaba de arriba resaltando el rosa de la punta, cubierto de venas latía, _ como una bomba de tiempo _, necesitaba liberarse. Correrse en el rostro del demonio. 

—¿Te tocabas tu solo Gabriel?—Crowley decidió hacer _ pequeñas maldades _y averiguar cuál era el punto de quiebre del arcángel.—En el cielo Gabriel, ¿te tocabas?... ¿Tomabas tu verga pecando?

Gabriel nuevamente se recostó sin poder resistir, escuchaba con atención pero no quería oír, mucho menos responder, negaba repetidas veces contra la cama.

—Mentir es malo Gabriel. Apuesto a que si lo hacías, manchabas las blancas paredes del cielo con tu semen. Tocabas tu cuerpo, lamías tus dedos chupandolos como si fuera una gran verga. Tan necesitado. 

—¡No! ¡Ahh!—Gabriel desmentía al demonio pero únicamente salían de su boca gemidos y suspiros de placer. 

Crowley reía contento, pensaba en que Gabriel era muy sensible, cada vez sentía más ardiente el miembro del arcángel, pero se percató de que no duraría tiempo hacerlo venir. Sin aviso, Crowley comenzó a lamer el pene de Gabriel, subía y bajaba su lengua enroscando la glande.

—¡Ahg! ¡Crowley!—Gritaba sin pudor Gabriel, pedía entrecortados gemidos más. Más placer, más calor, _ más pecado. _

El demonio complacido con las súplicas de Gabriel tomó todo del arcángel, aceleraba su mamada, iba de arriba abajo por todo el miembro del arcángel, recorría con su fina y experta lengua las venas del pene, sus manos se entretenían reteniendo las grandes piernas de Gabriel, amasaban la carne de sus muslos. La saliva escurría de los labios de Crowley, bajaban en finos hilos por los genitales de Gabriel. 

—Crowley… Creo que… Me-me-...—El cuerpo de Gabriel se movía cada vez más profundo dentro de Crowley, no pensaba en nada más que conseguir esa quemazón en su vientre que sentía que en cualquier momento podría liberarse y desaparecer. 

Y lo hizo entonces; liberándose rápida y tortuosamente, desprendiendo líquido blanco en la boda del demonio que tomaba todo lo que éste le daba. Gabriel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no querría ver como aquel demonio se tomaba su propia semilla.

Sin embargo; Crowley lo hizo de manera escandalosa, mencionandole al oído lo mucho que le había gustado. 

No hay más preámbulo. Crowley toma la botella de lubricante que el ángel había materializado, sin que esté mismo se diera cuenta, y esparce poco en un dedo.

—Gabriel—habla en decisión el demonio.—Voy a necesitar que te relajes. 

El ángel asiente sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabe lo que vendría después, pero nunca esperó la sensación que abrazó todo su cuerpo cuando el dedo que Crowley había bañado en lubricante entra en él. Es incómodo, pero podrá acostumbrarse a ello. 

De hecho lo hace muy rápido. Pero no tiene tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, pues otro dedo entra para irrumpir su paz. 

Crowley gruñe a respuesta de los suspiros de Gabriel, hundiendo sus dedos más, como si estuviera indagando sobre algo en especial; pues en realidad lo estaba haciendo, pero Gabriel no sabía eso todavía.

El ángel continúa en busca de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que acoge su cuerpo, tratando de mantenerse en el margen de la calma, como se lo había pedido Crowley, sin embargo, todo ello se ve reducido al caos en su cabeza cuando los dedos del demonio llegan a tocar un punto que hace a todo su cuerpo temblar.

—¡AH!—grita sin restricción Gabriel, a lo que Crowley sonríe triunfante y presiona con menos delicadeza y más rapidez, deleitandose por los descarados sonidos que suelta el ángel.

Pronto, el culo de Gabriel se acopla a tres dedos de Crowley, y ambos maldicen sin parar a cielo y a la tierra. El pene del ángel de nuevo se levantaba con emoción. 

—Creo que ya estás listo.—Aseguró el demonio abriendo sus dedos dentro de Gabriel. Los movía creando un sonido mojado. 

El arcángel asintió sin realmente escuchar. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mas los abrió llorosos al sentir los dedos de Crowley salir de él. El demonio volteó a verle, sonrió engreído dando un fuerte apretón al trasero de Gabriel.

—Respira profundo.

Crowley alineó su pene en la entrada rosa y húmeda de Gabriel, dilatada dejaba ver un color magenta alrededor. Era una vista perfecta para el demonio, un ángel abierto a su merced, con la respiración ansiosa y vista suplicante. El ano de Gabriel poco a poco se cerraba, excitado se movía. Crowley sin esperar más se hundió dentro de Gabriel, el rostro del arcángel se conmocionó, sus ojos lila se nublaron con excitación, su espalda se arqueó.

—¡Ahh! ¡Crowley! No…¡Ah!—El ángel empezó suplicar, gemía con grandes bocanadas de aire. Crowley se inclinó más cerca, rozando el estómago de Gabriel estando frente a frente, y más adentro de él también. 

El interior del arcángel se sentía caliente, un ardor de placer que nunca esperó llegar a tener. El miembro de Crowley expandía sin restricciones el interior suave de Gabriel. 

Las manos de Gabriel buscaban que hacer, se enroscaban en las sábanas húmedas. Crowley besó al ángel meciéndose contra él. Entre besos Gabriel respiraba.

—Dime cómo te sientes—pidió Crowley con voz jadeante y viril, recorría el cuello de Gabriel con besos, una mano servía de soporte contra la cama, y la otra acariciaba el pecho de su acompañante. Hacía pequeños círculos en los pezones.—Dime tu calor, tus pecados de carne.—Crowley se levantó sosteniéndose por debajo de las piernas de Gabriel, dio la primera _ vigorosa _embestida.

Crowley no preservó más, sin detenerse continuó embistiendo el culo de Gabriel, apretado y abrasador le daba placer. 

—Me..-me siento ¡AH!—Crowley no se detenía, el choque de pieles era obsceno—raro. Es sofocante…—decía el arcángel mirando al techo, dejó de tomarse de las sábanas.

Pronto ambos sólo pudieron emitir gruñidos, profundas y necesitadas exhalaciones. Crowley se recostó sobre Gabriel, la piel de Crowley se frotaba contra la erección sin atender del arcángel. La sola estimulación de ligeros toques era suficiente, por lo tanto Gabriel solo pensaba en el gozo de su trasero. 

El demonio susurró al oído una última indicación:

_ Sostente. _

Puedo haber sido interpretada de muchas formas, pero Gabriel miró más allá. Rodeó con sus piernas la cadera del demonio, sus manos se acunaron en la espalda de Crowley.

—Vente… Así como yo me vine, córrete en mi.—Habló Gabriel al oído de su acompañante. Su voz se deshacía en dicha y regocijo que ningún tiempo le dió.

Crowley tomó las almohadas detrás de Gabriel, se aferró a ellas con tal de poner sus manos en algo. Colocó su rostro en el cuello del ángel, mordió y chupó la piel transpirada. Con más rudeza, y, rapidez, arremetió contra Gabriel, un hormigueo en el vientre del arcángel le advertía que podría correrse en cualquier momento. Era abrumador el sentimiento, se aseguraba de la espalda de Crowley rasguñando todo el dorso dejando medias lunas, profundas marcas. A Crowley no le importó, de hecho, lo alentó a seguir. Algo de dolor a la cama nunca estaba de más. 

—Ahhg…ángel—suspiró Crowley, no paraba de penetrar sin descanso a Gabriel, había un son repetitivo que tranquilizaba a sus oídos, mantenía en calma la habitación, aquella que estaba repleta de olor a sexo y sudor. 

—Crowley ¡AH! ¡Oh Crowley!—gemía el arcángel casi a gritos—estoy apunto de-de, maldito demonio—susurró entre dientes.

Crowley soltó una pequeña risa, tan sutil como la falta de aire le permitió.

—Yo también… Yo también estoy apunto de..—El demonio no dijo más, dejó la frase al viento.

Gabriel escuchó un gemido, _ un grito, _ pero no estaba seguro si fue alguna palabra, más conmocionado estaba al sentir su interior llenarse caliente. Una sensación de comodidad y _ paz _rodeaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo era liviano contra su mente. Sintió su propia erección liberase contra el pecho de Crowley y el suyo. Acelerados suspiros salían de los dos, de la entrada del arcángel brotaba semen, blanco y espeso. Crowley salió de Gabriel, dejaba su ano estirando y rojo, más semen goteo.

El ángel buscó con la miraba a Crowley, lo vio a centímetros de su rostro, no sabía qué hacer _ ¿qué se hacía después? ¿Qué pasaba al ser su primera vez? ¿Porqué sentía alivio pero aún así el aire no era suficiente? _ , se preguntaba Gabriel. Crowley supo captar la duda en los ojos del ángel, le _ respondió _con un beso, gentil y apasionado donde jugó con su lengua. Crowley se recostó rodeando de frente a Gabriel, éste sin saber que hacer se dejó llevar. El demonio puso una pierna entre las dos de Gabriel y lo abrazó, Gabriel se sonrojó, le apreció un acto mucho más íntimo que lo que acababan de hacer. Mas no dijo nada.

—Te ayudará a dormir—dijo Crowley.

—Los ángeles no necesitan dormir—respondió en tono bajo el arcángel.

Crowley no respondido, bien sabía que los demonios tampoco podían dormir, así dejó pasar las horas en silencio, solo compartiendo un ritmo al respirar y piel. 

—Gabriel.

—Dime.

No pensó en que había pasado, Crowley no se perdía en remordimientos del pasado, ni creía que fuera uno, sin embargo, esperó que pudiera suceder algo. Algo _ bueno. _

—¿Cual es tu estilo?

  
  
  
  



End file.
